Aiko Amami
Basic Information Aiko Amami is a character in the RP DanganFuture: The Multiverse!. She holds the title of "Ultimate Babysitter", and is a part of the Second-Verse shipkids. She is played by Lyrics. Personality Aiko is definitely better with kids than she is her own age. Being laid-back and patient, she can keep up with even the most energetic child. She adores helping youth flourish to their full potential, feeling childish innocence only lasts so long, so it should be cherished while it can. When it comes to her peers, Aiko plays the role of a big sister… but often can come across as babying her classmates, since she herself only deals well with anyone younger than her. She’s deemed silly or childish, even bordering on immature, by many. Appearance Aiko has pale skin and a mole under her left eye. Her eyes are round, and red in color, with thick lashes. Her hair is pale green and is long and messy, pulled into a low ponytail off to the right side of her head, tied by a black scrunchie. She has two messy ahoges on top of her head. She wears a grey turtleneck sweater vest beneath a long-sleeved red blazer. A white dress shirt is worn under both of these. Aiko wears a black pleated skirt and black thigh-high stockings, with knee-high brown and tan boots with a red bow on the outer cuff. Backstory and History Early Life Born to Maki and Rantaro, alongside her brother, Akihiko, the young Aiko grew up with two parents with vastly different parenting styles. One laid-back and easy-going, the other strict and fiercely protective, Aiko found herself thrown for a loop in her formative years. She wasn’t sure which way she should go, which parent she should listen to more, and in the end, she was quite confused about what the proper way to act as a child was. Obedient and polite? Carefree and silly? What was the right answer? When should you grow out of phases and into the next? She didn’t know… and neither of her parents really had the answer. Developing Talent When she was twelve, she took up a babysitting gig for her neighbor, taking care of their triplet six-year-olds so the parents could have an anniversary date. At first, it was chaos. Aiko could barely keep up with one, let alone three of them. But in the end, she found the easiest way to keep them happy and occupied… if you can’t beat them, join them. In joining along with them, running around to play tag or hide and seek, making crayon-colored pictures, and reading the bedtime stories like it was the most interesting thing in the world, Aiko survived her first night of babysitting, impressing even the triplets’ parents. Due to this successful gig, Aiko was recommended to the family’s friends, and their friends, and so on, giving her a reputation in the neighborhood as the best babysitter to go for. Eventually, she’d volunteer her summers at a daycare called Starlight Skies Childcare, despite being too young for an official job, she chose to intern without pay, finding joy in working with children. She quickly became the favorite of any and all kids she came across. She had a knack for getting kids to behave and listen to her by befriending them, thinking of them as equals rather than treating them like lessers. And through that, her talent flourished as the Ultimate Babysitter. Multiverse -- Relationships Rantaro Amami Maki Harukawa Akihiko Amami Trivia Category:Characters Category:Second-Verse Category:Lyrics